


Set In Stone

by ashinourhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lemony goodness, M/M, Pack, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinourhearts/pseuds/ashinourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his anguished wolf, Derek fled to protect his mate. What he wasn't expecting was the mess he left behind once he returned. Originally a one-shot, now it'll be a two-shot? Yummy Sterek smut later. Possible Scisaac! Derek/Stiles. Scott/Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set In Stone

Bounding down the ever so dim and steep flight of stairs leading into the dank panic room, a breath he hadn't realized he was holding was exhaled in relief as Stiles' scent assaulted his senses. He smelled of a wonderful combination of musk and saccharine, he smelled like _home_ , Derek was _finally_ home. As soon as his heel hit the final step, his eyes intuitively scanned the cramped space before him, halting on the desired leanly-built figure standing in the shadows. He leisurely stepped towards the human until his body was merely inches from touching his, making his wolf whine in quiet agony for being so close that they could feel the delicious heat radiating off of each other's bodies, but still not touching.

 His eyes danced across Stiles' expression before locking on his, unwaveringly. "You're here."

"I told you I would be..." he breathed, nodding in response.

Derek swallowed thickly as the remnants of his sweet mate's voice rang in his ears and couldn't help himself when he allowed his hand to ghost across the side of the boy's neck, reaching up with his fingers to cup his cheek in his palm. Craving his warm touch, Stiles leaned into his palm almost instantly and placed a soft kiss against his hard-working, calloused hand. As his head tilted upwards to gaze up at his alpha once more, Derek noted a beautiful flush rising from his pale neck and into his already reddened face. Unable to bear the gap of tortuous distance between them, he stepped forward, pressing every line of him against the teen lightly. Stiles could feel his warm breath hitting his own slightly-parched lips in ragged puffs as his body was crammed between the wall behind him and the solid planes of Derek's chest. They both knew what was to transpire subsequently, they both felt it, yearned for each other's proximity just as much as the other, their time apart was much too long. Stiles refused to allow himself to care if he was in immediate danger by associating with Derek, with the pack, with _his_ pack. He couldn't have remained locked up in his room, pining over the loss of his better half, he wanted to stand by his mate's side, and swallow down the evident fear because this life, with his beautiful forever brooding alpha, is the life he chose and the one that's there to stay.

But despite Derek's equal desires, he knew he couldn't keep Stiles in danger. He couldn't merely stand by and watch as his human risked his life day after day by hanging around the renovated Hale manor, by being the brains of the pack, Stiles was an automatic target to potential enemies and hunters that weren't the surrendered Argents. Derek wasn't the least bit surprised when Stiles refused to stay away, being that he's the most stubborn teenager he'd ever met. So, he fled instead and only kept in contact with his pack to assure they're safety, but not with Stiles.

But a broken voicemail reached him almost two treacherous months subsequent to his departure. The moment that Stiles' wrecked, but ceaselessly energetic voice rang through the speaker and into his ears, Derek lost all resolve whatsoever and planned to meet with him on this very day, in the poorly lit panic room below the once considered Hale home, which was now a home for his pack whenever necessary.

Watching him mere inches away from him now, Derek's eyes fleetingly darted about Stiles' face for any indication of forthcoming denial, but didn't allow his brain to process any reaction before his lips ever so gently fell upon his.

The desirable sigh that escaped Stiles as his alpha's lips gently graced his was hushed and subdued as he fisted the hem of his leather jacket and crushed him against his body invitingly. Taking this as a response to carry on, he deepened the kiss slightly, flicking his tongue out to glide it along his human's bottom lip.

Derek tasted him, and realized he'd been starving.

Reaching up to cradle his face in his hands, Derek's irises flashed red momentarily as he slipped his tongue past Stiles' parted lips and kissed him longingly, as if he'd never have the opportunity to kiss him again.

When Stiles' knees trembled, he realized he he'd been holding his breath, basking in the reconnection and exploration of Derek's smooth tongue dancing with his. His insides where fluttering wildly, the electricity he felt whenever Derek touched him was now blazing and coursing through his veins with a fierce intensity, spreading like wildfire throughout his body. All too soon, the lips he had craved for so long were gone, but a small smile played across his face as he felt Derek simply move lower. Dipping his head, Stiles felt him nuzzle the crook of his neck and slowly trail open-mouthed, wet kisses from his jaw, down to the base of his throat. Stiles whimpered his name in response, desiring nothing more than to feel Derek's desperation for him, along with the delicious stubble tickling his skin. At the sound of his name rolling off of his tongue, Derek sucked at the skin on Stiles' neck urgently and sunk his teeth into the heated spot until he felt moderately satisfied. Before pulled away slightly to admire his work, Derek lapped at the angry red mark with his tongue to soothe his mate's pain slightly. Stiles weaved his hands through the back of Derek's cropped, silky black hair and molded their lips together once more. Letting his hands glide down his sides, Derek moaned lowly as Stiles arched his hips into his in response to his touch. A pleasant shiver wracked the human's body as long and thick-fingered hands slipped underneath the hem of his shirt and pressed into the skin of his hips cogently; russet on ivory.

Breaking their kiss breathlessly and briefly, Stiles' gaze darted about Derek's face fleetingly, relishing in the beautiful and _real_ sight before him.

They locked lust filled gazes in that instant and within seconds, Derek had Stiles forcefully pinned to the wall behind them, his lips smashing against his urgently. The human reciprocated eagerly, biting down on his bottom lip before plunging his tongue deep into Derek's mouth, skillfully twining their tongues together. The desirable heat building in the pit of his stomach and groin forced Stiles to arch his body into his, resulting in an absurdly loud moan as he felt his erection rub against a jean clad, but still very prominent, hard on of Derek's. Responding to his actions hungrily, Derek let his hand travel down to cup his mate's rear, pressing him close to him through his cargos before grinding himself against him, hard.  

A sharp intake of breath rang between the pair as they released each other's lips, Stiles' head lolling backwards slightly and leaning against the wall as their hips moved in ideal synchronization. He bit down on Derek's lip to suppress the moans threatening to escape but found it almost unfeasible when he felt him devouring his already abused neck once more. The alpha bit and sucked his jugular, marking his collarbone as his before allowing himself to explore lower. Bringing his hands up to the front of Stiles' shirt, Derek gradually unbuttoned the thin plaid fabric the lower he went, until his beautiful, pale torso was fully exposed to him. Gazing at Stiles' body hungrily, he instinctively lifted him up, wrapping his leaner legs around his waist and not-so-gently laid them down on a thick, smooth tarp lounging by their feet. Stiles gasped quietly in shock as he was so suddenly off of his feet and reclined on his back with Derek hovering above him, his arms holding himself up as to not completely crush him. Derek gazed down at the honey eyes he'd missed so much before placing the hardest of kisses on his lips, only to repeat the same movements down his neck and exposed chest now. As his lips reached the pale, smooth skin of his torso, Stiles shivered suddenly, his pupils fully blown in response to Derek's touch. The older man nipped his way down his mate's chest, lapping at his nipples post bite before letting his tongue trail down his navel. He nosed through the soft downy of hair that led below the waistband of Stiles' pants, his wolf growled inhumanely as the scent of arousal ceaselessly attacked his senses. Momentarily losing some of his control, Derek felt his claws dig into the skin of his mate's torso and could barely bring himself pull away when his fangs extended and sank into the pale, freckled skin of his hip deeply, but not deep enough to break skin. Expecting Stiles' mewl of pain, Derek compelled his claws to retract and his mouth to pull away from his hip. But what he received was a deliciously loud groan, making his head snap up to meet Stiles' gaze curiously.

Stiles glanced back down at him with half-lidded eyes and shrugged lazily, "what can I say? I have one too many kinks, you wolfing out on me being at the top of that list."

The alpha shot him a devilish grin and let one of his hands travel down south to unbutton the restricting material keeping him away from his human. The moment the button unclasped though, an earsplitting crash reverberated above them.

______________________________________________________________________________

Derek barreled through the front door of his house, evidently livid as to what the ruckus was and what had utterly cock-blocked him and his mate. He assessed the sight before him swiftly, seeing a cowering, frazzled Isaac literally battered into the remnants of what was a window frame, a wolfed out Jackson who's snarls echoed throughout the room, and Scott protectively crouching in front of Isaac, ready to pounce on his fellow pack member if need be.

Derek moved with inhuman speed and seized the fabric of Jackson's shirt and pummeled him into the tile, instantly kneeling and hovering above him threateningly.

"What do you think you're doing?" The wolf roared down at him menacingly, his alpha timbre making Jackson's face transform back to his human form and cringe away in fear. "Answer me!"

"He told me not to go after the Argents! H-he got in my damn way!" Jackson yelled back nervously. "How can any of you trust them!?"

Derek gave him a final shake and forced his fists into the pup's chest, knocking him down again before letting his shirt go, "because they've proved to us that they aren't of any harm anymore. _I_ told you _all_ to not go after any of them, especially if not under attack, Isaac was following my orders, unlike you. Now get out of here, Jackson. Go cool off. I don't want to see your face around here until the next official meeting. Do I make myself clear?"

Jackson swallowed thickly and nodded harshly, "I-I... Fine."

The subsequent movements were almost too quick for Stiles to process while standing beside the pillar by the front door, Jackson hoisting himself up to his feet and disappearing through the gaping front door and Scott's frame visibly relaxing before assisting a shocked and trembling Isaac to his feet.

Derek rested his hands on his hips and sighed heavily, letting his tired eyes glance over the room in a single sweep. Lydia, Erica, and Boyd all poised by the bottom of the large staircase, the shock still apparent on all of their faces, but probably from seeing him back rather than the incident that just transpired, then the immensely ruined window in the living room that Scott and Isaac now uncomfortably stood in front of.

His gaze lingered on his Beta as they shared the unspoken gratitude, "Scott, accompany Isaac upstairs. I want to see all of you down here by nine tonight to discuss what just happened here. No excuses."

The members of the pack all nodded uncomfortably and walked out of the living room in separate directions, leaving Derek and Stiles alone once more. As if on cue, Stiles unfroze from his spot by the front door and silently made his way towards Derek. He half-circled the older man in order to face him, and tentatively placed a hand on his forearm, "hey, you okay?"

Derek's shoulders fell considerably in response and a shaky breath escaped his chest, "I thought I'd left everything under control when I left. I thought they'd matured enough to develop and maintain this family without me," he replied with a slight shake of his head, "I guess I was wrong."

"They're doing just fine, Der. It's just Jackson, you know how short-tempered the pup can be," Stiles sympathized, "and plus, they're nicer and more understanding _human_ alpha doesn't have much of a bossy effect as when his aggressive alpha mate is around."

Derek couldn't help but grin slightly at that, of course Stiles would feel like his authority had no effect on the pack if he wasn't around to enforce it afterwards. But what Stiles didn't know was that his authority was just as strong as Derek's. They were bonded, they shared the authoritative alpha role in the pack, human and all. Derek wrapped his arms around his mate tightly, dipping his head to nuzzle his neck comfortingly, scenting him with his nose and lips leisurely.

Stiles' responding groan was enough to elicit a low growl from his mate, "how about we go upstairs and finish what we started in the panic room to get your mind off of Jackson's outburst?"

"Hm..." Derek hummed in response, nodding into the crook of his mates neck before swiftly lifting him up in his sturdily muscled arms and dashing up the staircase and into his bedroom.


End file.
